Southern Love
by Lilian Dovah-Kenway
Summary: Bella is Jaspers wife and they have known each other for almost there whole life. So what happens when Jasper has to leave to war and meets Maria out there? Will Jasper and Bella meet again? And will they remember who they are to each other? Please R
1. Chapter 1: Soldier

Okay so this is a short story that I thought of. It will only be of three to four chapters and maybe even 5 and that's all. It was based on the song 'Solider by Ingrid Michaelson'. It's a Jasper/Bella story and is placed during the time period of when Jasper has to go out to war and fight, which means leaving Bella.

If you guys like it I will consider making it a full story and try to make a whole life story of them and there life together. :) but only if you guys ask for it.

Full Summary: Bella is Jaspers wife and they have known each other for almost there whole life. So what happens when Jasper has to leave to war and meets Maria out there? Will Jasper and Bella meet again? And will they remember who they are to each other?

**o~O~o**

"_**I don't believe in anything but myself **__**  
**__**I don't believe in anything but myself **__**  
**__**But then you opened up a door, you opened up a door **__**  
**__**Now I start to believe in something else **__**  
**____**  
**__**But how do I know if I'll make it through' **__**  
**__**How do I know' Where's the proof in you' **__**  
**___

_**And so it goes, this **__**Soldier**__** knows **__**  
**__**The battle with the heart isn't easily won **__**  
**__**And so it goes, this soldier knows **__**  
**__**The battle with the heart isn't easily won **__**  
**__**But it can be won **__**  
**_

_**I sit in the back of a bus watching the world grow old **__**  
**__**Watching the world go by all by myself…"**_

_**Ingrid Michaelson – Soldier**_

**o~O~o**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

**I sat in the living room, waiting for Jasper to come back. He said he had so new to tell me; by the expression on his face I couldn't tell whether it was good or bad. Jasper and I have been married for 2 years now. We got married when I was 17 and him 19. Jasper and I were the the best of friends when growing up. After a while that friendship blossomed into something more. Love, the kind of love you can only dream about or read in fairy tale books. We were truly in love and my father approved of our love, as did his mother, but not so much his father. After the wedding though his father seen how we were truly in love and how I made him happy and him the same for me and was actually happy for us. So I am currently 19 while Jasper is 21 years old. No biggie, just 2 years apart.**

**As I finished that last part Jasper came in the room with all his glorious beauty. He was holding what looked to be a letter, his face showed no kind of emotion but his eyes softened a bit when he saw me.**

**He came and sat down next to me on the love seat. He put his arms around e while I cuddled into him and kissed his cheek; He then put his lips to the top of my head and kissed my hair. We pulled apart, just far enough to look at each other.**

"**I received a letter earlier today," He said with his southern accent. "I don't know how you will take it, but I figured I'd tell you sooner than later." He then handed me the letter and looked away making no eye contact with me. I opened up the letter and took out the paper.**

o~O~o

_Dear Mr. Whitlock,_

_We haven chosen you and many other men in the south to come join us as we try to win the battle. We know you are an experienced man and have decided to make you Major Whitlock, there fore making you the youngest Major. You will have a week to get ready and spend time with your loved ones before you are sent over. Please use your time wisely and we hope to see you soon. Best wishes._

_Sincerely,_

_Joseph Al Adams_

o~O~o

**A tear fell down my cheek as I finished reading the letter. Jasper held me closer in his arms as I sat there and cried in his arms, and he held me whispering sweet nothings to me; for that I was grateful.**

**We sat in silence and my tears have stopped a since.**

"**Why?" I whispered. "Why now? Why even consider or chose you? They can't take you away from me, they just can't."**

"**I don't know Darlin', I wish that to, but I can't tell them no. I wish I could, I would do it in a heart beat."**

"**I know, but still. Its everyday a girl like me, an average plain looking girl finds the love of her life and marries him" I now had a tear coming down my cheek. He gave me a stern look but in his eyes I seen love.**

"**Don't you EVER say somethin' like that Isabella. You are the most beautiful thing out there. Your eyes are like endless pools of warm chocolate. Your hair is like a wave of the most beautiful color of brown I've yet to see. Your lips are the most luscious lips I've seen, they're full and pink. The way you pout when you get frustrated is the cutest thing I have seen, but most importantly you are the most kind hearted woman I have ever meet; Always thinking about others then yourself. **_**Nothing makes a woman more beautiful than the belief that she is beautiful."**_** By this time my eyes were all watery and I had to blink my eyes to keep them from falling, but it was useless because they came falling down my cheek.**

"**I Love You." I whispered to him as He held me in his arm rubbing circles into the mid-section of my back.**

"**I Love you too Darlin', Always."**

_**~Time Skip~**_

**This whole week has been the best and worst days of my life. The best because me and Jasper have spent every moment together, doing everything we can do. The worst because I have been dreading the day that came when Jasper has to leave me. We are currently laying in bed; bodies intertwined. Last night Jasper and I had the best night, full of love and passion. I am truly going to miss him when he is gone. **_(a/n: I'm not going any further than this. Not really comfortable with it but I will try to improve and take baby steps :P) _

**The****sun was just rising over the horizon and Jasper was asleep at the moment, but I on the other hand could get only about 6 hours worth of sleep. I was about to get up when Jasper tightened his hold on me.**

"**Morinin' Beauty." He murmured into my hair.**

"**Morning." I whispered to him lying on his bare chest and my arm wrapped around his waist.**

"**Why are you up so early Darlin'?" He asked me.**

**I turned my head around and looked at him; I'm sure my eyes held sadness in them. "You probably know already." I said and looked away from him, tears brimming my eyes. I shut my eyes and let a tear slip.**

"**Hey," He sat up in the bed and pulled me into his arms. "Shh Darlin', it's gonna be alright. You'll see. It just has to…" He whispered, though the last part seemed more to him then me.**

"**We should get dressed and ready." I said finally, I got up and went into the bathroom. I took and warm shower and washed my hair with my favorite Strawberry scented shampoo, and rinsed my body off with the soap that came with it. As I stepped out of the shower I reached for a towel and covered my body and dried my hair out with another. I looked in the mirror and a small gasp escaped my lips. In the mirror was a young girl no older than 19-20 but looked to be 25. Her Skin was a pale white. Her brown eyes looked dull and so did her hair. She had black bags under her eyes and an emotionless expression on her face. Just to see if it was really me I went to touch my cheek and the girl in the mirror did the same. It truly was me.**

"**Bella, are you alright in there?" I heard Jasper ask from the other side of the door.**

**I didn't respond, just sat in front of the vanity and stared at the mirror.**

"**Bella?" Again I didn't respond, just sat and stared. "Isabella?" He banged on the door.**

"**What?" I yelled back getting just a bit annoyed. He did not answer so I just took my journal out of the drawer and grabbed a pen too. I began writing a letter in it to give to Jasper before he had to leave.**

**o~O~o**

_**My Darling Jasper,**_

_**Your eyes are an endless ocean of the coast. I feel like I'm swimming in them when you look at me. Your hair is of sweet honey, in golden waves, cascading down into your eyes. Your lips are perfect and full. With those lips you kiss me so passionately with such tenderness and love. You are my best friend, the love of my life, and the only reason I want to live on this earth. I only hope you come home safe, no parts missing, maybe a scar or two here and there, but that's all. All I dream about is being with you, maybe a family, grow old together and meet together in the other world. We have shared the most precious moments together. We have worked our way up to where we are right now. When I laid my eyes on you and for the first time look at the young man you were and the man you would become. I remember our very first date. Strolling around the small park; Hand in hand, talking about nothing in particular, I remember when we were in you back yard sitting on a bench in your mothers garden you looked me in the eyes and told me I was beautiful and when I denied it you just sat there and told me 'Nothing makes a woman more beautiful than the belief that she is beautiful' and then you told me how you felt about me. You said the words I never thought I would hear out of your mouth to me. You told me you loved me. I was ecstatic because I felt the same way. Then you kissed me; our very first kiss. I miss you every second when you aren't by my side. You love brings happiness to my life and you make me want to go out there and do crazy things. I just need you to know that with out you here I am nothing and I just want you to come home safe and sound, and always know my heart belongs to you and you only.**_

_**With all my Love**_

_**Forever and Always your Bella **_

**o~O~o**

**I slowly ripped the letter out of the journal and grabbed some glue and a picture of Jasper and I from our Wedding day and one of us when we were in his mom's garden sitting down. I cut them out in the shape of a heart and put one at the top of the page and one at the bottom. Once satisfied with it I gently folded it and grabbed a letter and slipped it in it.**

**I put the letter down and went to my closet and grabbed a laced shirt and a teal blue skirt that came down to the floor almost. I grabbed my black shawl that was beautifully laced with flowers and interact patterns. I went to my vanity and pinned my hair up in a bun the a few strands by my ear I let loose.**

**I walked out the room and grabbed my letter and put it in a pocket I had in the front the you could barley notice. I walked out of the room through the bedroom to find Jasper not there but I heard the shower running in the guest room. I felt a twinge of guilt because I had snapped at him like that when he was only checking on me.**

**I walked down the stair case; careful not to trip and fall down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I went to the kitchen and put on my apron so I could make breakfast. I made Eggs, Pancakes, Bacon and I squeezed some orange juice for us both. Once I started setting up the table two strong arms came and wrapped around my waist, making me jump in surprise. I looked behind me and found Jasper looking down at me in all his glory. I turned around in his arms and went on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips with my hands on his chest and his hands on my waist. We broke apart and looked each other in the eyes, he had such love in is eyes that I had to look away.**

**Bad idea because he took his finger and turned my head in his direction and kissed me with such passion and heat. My fingers laced in the the back of his head and I pulled him closer to me if physically possible; both his hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled my body closer to him. We broke apart, our breaths shallow and trying to catch some air. We stared each other in the eyes and stood there for a good minute or so; just gazing into each others eyes lovingly.**

"**I Love You, Forever." He said, breaking the silence.**

"**I Love You too, Always." I said back. "We should eat before the food gets cold." I whispered to him.**

"**Alright."; was all he said as he held the chair out for me to sit down, I gave him a curt nod and waited for him to sit down before we started eating. We ate in silence and once we were done he helped me clean up and put the dishes away.**

**We walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat his arms around me, me cuddling into him as we sat in silence staring into each others eyes.**

**o~O~o**

_**So what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me please! What you think means a lot to me, and I don't own twilight, sadly.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**~*LilyCullenSalvatore96*~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Hear You Me

Hey y'all! It's me again, with another update! :) I got some good feed back which I love. Thank you to _**xxsweetaeey**__, __**laura is so cool**__, and __**Hullop!**_ What you guys think means a lot to me and keep me posting stories, so please keep showing the love! :D and to add to that a bunch of you added me or my story, and I got over 137 hits and 119 people read this. :) Now only if I can get you to review and tell me what you think, even if its kinda harsh **:/**

**o~O~o**

**Previously on 'Southern Love'**

_**We broke apart and looked each other in the eyes, he had such love in is eyes that I had to look away.**_

_**Bad idea because he took his finger and turned my head in his direction and kissed me with such passion and heat. My fingers laced in the back of his head and I pulled him closer to me if physically possible; both his hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled my body closer to him. We broke apart, our breaths shallow and trying to catch some air. We stared each other in the eyes and stood there for a good minute or so; just gazing into each others eyes lovingly.**_

_**"I Love You, Forever." He said, breaking the silence.**_

_**"I Love You too, Always." I said back. "We should eat before the food gets cold." I whispered to him.**_

_**"Alright."; was all he said as he held the chair out for me to sit down, I gave him a curt nod and waited for him to sit down before we started eating. We ate in silence and once we were done he helped me clean up and put the dishes away.**_

_**We walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat his arms around me, me cuddling into him as we sat in silence staring into each others eyes.**_

**o~O~o**

"…_You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
I thought I might get one more chance_

What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance

May Angels lead you in  
Hear you meet my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May Angels lead you in…"

_Hear You Me ~ Jimmy Eat World_

**o~O~o**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

**As we sat on the couch, my mind started to wander around and think. **_**'What would happen if I were to lose him? Would I stand a chance in a world with out him? Or would I be able to survive?'**_** all these question and more flooded my mind.**

"**Jasper?" I whispered to him.**

"**Hm," He murmured "yes Darlin'?"**

"**What if you don't come back?" I asked him, "I mean, what if you get hurt or you get lost? Or what if I don't ever see you again?" I paused taking in a breath and ignoring the sting in my eyes. "I can't lose you Jasper. You're too important to lose. I Love you too much to let you go."**

"**Hey," He said turning his body to fully face me. "Don't ever think something like that. Think positive, not negative. Okay?" He said looking at me sternly but his eyes soft and loving.**

**I just nodded my head, Unable to trust my voice. "I love you…" I whispered to him.**

"**I love you too Darlin'." He whispered to my head as he kissed my hair.**

"**What time is it?" I asked him. He had to leave at 5:30pm. As much as I didn't want him to leave; I knew he had to go or else people in this town will start talking, and I don't want that for him or me thank you.**

"**It's 11:23 a.m." He whispered to me, sending shivers down my back. "So we have about six hours to do what we want."**

"**Do you have anything in mind?" I asked whiled playing with his hand which I held on my lap.**

"**I have a lot in mind for what we can do," he said seductively immediately making me hungry for him.**

"**You know Mr. Whitlock; I think we share some same ideas." I said smiling up at him; He had a wicked smile playing on his lips.**

"**You know Darlin'," He said kissing my hand. "We can do what ever you want," H was now giving me butterfly kisses up my neck; I shivered. "If you don't want to just tell me to stop. " He was kissing me cheek and now captured my lips. "Any time…" He whispered, one of his hands going up and down my back, and the other holding my face. I whimpered at his touch, I needed him, and now. He was now undoing my corset I had on, but for no clue why. I was taking off his jacket now and threw it on the chair the sat across the room from us. I was now more than half way naked and him fully un-clothed. **

"**You're so beautiful…" He whispered to me and hunger in his eyes and made me blush. "I love it when you blush." He said as he kissed me hungrily.**

"**I love you so much…" I whispered to him.**

"**I love you too Darlin' more than you'll ever know…"**

_**Time Skip: 1½ hour Later**_

**As Jasper and I got re-dressed in our clothes we straightened up the living room from our recent … Erm activity. I felt to strong arms wrap around me as I tried to tie up my corset.**

"**Help?" I asked**

"**Sure thing Darlin'" Jasper said, his accent thick. I always wondered how and why I never got that southern accent a lot of people here have. I just shrugged it off.**

"**You wanna go for a walk around the park?" I asked as he finished lacing up my corset, but not to tight.**

"**Yeah, whatever you wanna do Darlin'." He said as we started walking out the door. He grabbed my umbrella and handed it to me.**

"**Shall we Ma'am?" He asked stretching out his elbow to me.**

"**Yes, we shall Sir." I said back to him as we walked out the door and I opened up my umbrella. As soon as we walked out the door we were engulfed in the heat. We were used to it here though.**

"**I Love You" I said.**

"**I Love you too Darlin'." Jasper said as we walked out to go to the park.**

_**Hey peoples! I know this chapter is kinda short, but I have been trying to update this story for almost two weeks but something was wrong with fanfiction updating or adding stories for twilight or crossovers with twilight :P But I'm back with this update Hope you liked it and leave some love! Next Chapter will be longer, Promise. If you review, even longer and maybe even more exciting. ;)**_

_**Love always, **_

_**LilyCullenSalvatore96**_


	3. Authors Note

Hello my fellow readers, This is **not** an Update, I don't like doing this but I must. I am very sorry that I haven't updated ANY of my stories lately because honestly I thought I was since I'm on vacation, but I am having a very busy summer as it seems for once. Like last week for instance, I went to Yosemite (Yo- Se- Meh- T) FROM Saturday to Monday. Before that I was doing my Hours for High School at my old Elementary School, I am in Softball at the park and now I'm going to be volunteering at the park for _**MORE**_ hours. :P Well, Anyway, I am working as fast as I can and Trying to get on my lap top every chance I get to work on my stories(Especially 'Being Crazy With The Cullen's' If you have any suggestions just PM me or tell me on a review and I will be sure to try to fit it somewhere0… Again I'm very Sorry! (:

Love Always, LilyCullenSalvatore96 :D


	4. Chapter 3: Wildflower

**Hey Y'all! **Hides under desk with white flag** I am truly sorry I haven't updated in a **_**LONG **_**time, but I'm here with a update. I really hope I didn't lose any readers/reviewers (: I will try to make it up buy 1. Making this chapter as long as I can possibly make it and 2. If you any other stories and would like me to update just name the story and the first person who actually reviews it with the chappie name will get an exclusive sneak peak at the story **_**and **_**I will try to update the full story the next day or so. **

_**Where it has '~.~.~' Please start to listen to Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars Please!**_

**I will shut up now (:**

_Previously on 'Southern Love'_

_As Jasper and I got re-dressed in our clothes we straightened up the living room from our recent … Erm activity. I felt to strong arms wrap around me as I tried to tie up my corset._

_"Help?" I asked_

_"Sure thing Darlin'" Jasper said, his accent thick. I always wondered how and why I never got that southern accent a lot of people here have. I just shrugged it off._

_"You wanna go for a walk around the park?" I asked as he finished lacing up my corset, but not to tight._

_"Yeah, whatever you wanna do Darlin'." He said as we started walking out the door. He grabbed my umbrella and handed it to me._

_"Shall we Ma'am?" He asked stretching out his elbow to me._

_"Yes, we shall Sir." I said back to him as we walked out the door and I opened up my umbrella. As soon as we walked out the door we were engulfed in the heat. We were used to it here though._

_"I Love You" I said._

_"I Love you too Darlin'." Jasper said as we walked out to go to the park._

**o~O~o**

"_I was born off an old dirt road 40 acre farm no highway,  
no interstate  
& I drive an old rusted out Chevrolet, the boys all  
rubber neck while their out makin' hay._

Hey, I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine, soakin'  
up the way of life I was raised in,  
run-in' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail  
dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower…"

_Wildflower – JaneDear Girls_

**o~O~o**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

As we walked out to the porch of the house down the stairs I put my head on Jaspers shoulder and turned my head into his shoulder and let him lead the way. We walked like that for about 3 minutes before I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I took in his beauty once again. I would miss tracing his jaw line, kissing his nose, and looking into those beautiful blue eyes that sparkle like an ocean on a sunny day. As if he heard me he looked at me with his blue eyes and just by the look he had in his eyes I could see Hope, Sadness, determination, and most of all Love. That is the main one I always saw whenever I looked into his eyes.

'I Love You.' I mouthed to him.

'I Love you more' he mouthed back.

We stopped walking as we came to a corner where we seen my mother and Jaspers walking together.

"Why hello Isabella," Greeted Jaspers mom with a soft gentle voice. "Oh and hello my dear Jasper, Its so nice to see you again." She gave us both a smile as she seen us with connected arms and my head against his shoulder.

"Oh well look at you two! Don't you guys look so cute together, you two are just glowing!" My mom gave us a wink, and I immediately blushed and looked up to Jasper to see a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh Hush Renee, let the kids be." She looked at my mother then look pointedly at us "I do want some grandchildren soon." I bet I turned bright red and put my face more into Jaspers shoulder. I looked up to Jasper to see him looking at me with a hopeful look in his eyes, no doubt wanting to have children, not that I wouldn't mind having a little Jasper running around here. I could almost imagine a little Blond haired boy with curls in his face and the same blue eyes and a big bright smile, I could see Jasper and I maybe with 2 or 3 little ones just running around freely in the yard.

I smiled at Jasper as he did to me.

" Oh you are just as bad as me," my mom said lightly hitting Jaspers mom on the shoulder. "Come Valerie, lets let them have their final stroll around here together."

"Oh, yes come on, well we will see you at your house once the time come for our final good-bye." We all smiled and then parted our ways.

"Well that was, Interesting." Said Jasper breaking the silenced.

"You think? I thought it was quite embarrassing." I said blushing at the recall.

"Yes that too." He chuckled and nodded his head. "The things our mothers can do to us."

I laughed at that, "Yes indeed. I do remember one time when I was about 7 years old my mother wanted me to go pick up my toys from the main room and I didn't want to and nodded my head no, she told me 'Don't make me go tell your father about you know what.' When she said that I had the living room cleaner than it was before I took my toys in there." I laughed at the memory.

"What was 'you know what'?"

"Well, you know my fathers favorite cup he has put away and uses it for 'Special' occasions?," he nodded his head yes. "Well that's not his real cup, you see a few months before that I was climbing up a chair to get my cup and get a drink, but my fathers cup was in front of it and I pushed it to the side and when I pulled back my cup my elbow hit the other cup and it fell down and shattered to a bunch of tiny pieces. My Mom came running in and when she saw the mess she was not one bit happy, but helped me and got a brand new cup that looked exactly like it." A small laugh escaped my mouth while Jasper's eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open a little.

"Jasper close your mouth or fly will fly in." I said pushing his chin up. He gave a small chuckle and nodded his head.

"You two are certainly something." We both laughed at that, as I looked around I noticed we were already close to the park.

**~.~.~**

Once we got to the park entrance, we walked through a beautifully decorated arch of vines with flowers scattered all over it.

"Remember when we first came here?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I remember it like it was just yesterday. So many great memories." I Said.

"Yeah, our first date, our first kiss, this where we both said 'I Love You.' To each other, It pains me to leave."

"Don't think like that. Think positive, besides, You will always have your memory in here," I put my hand on his chest over his heart, "And always here." I said holding his head between my hands and bring him down to me for a kiss.

"I Love You. Forever."

"I Love you too, Always." I said

"I don't want you to leave." I said as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"Hey," He said wiping the tear from my cheek. "Don't think like that, think positive. You will always have my heart." He said retelling my words as he grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. "You know that you are my everything and am everything I could possibly want and need."

"Same goes for you." I said as I threw my arms around him in a tight hug. "Promise me this though,"

"And what is that?"

"Promise me that no matter what is to happen, don't stop looking for me no matter what happens and I will promise you the same, I will search the highest mountains, go to the depths of the earth and across the desert just to find you. Or If we do not get to see each other again because of fate that you will wait for me unless you get any reason to move on. I love you Always."

"I promise that no matter what is to happen I will not stop loving you and If we are to be separated I will keep my light on and wait for your arrival. I will go all over to world just to find you and tell you how much I love you and hold you in my arms. That is what I promise you."

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

"I'm going to miss you too. You know you are the most Amazing, wonderful, Kind-hearted, beautiful, extraordinary woman I have ever met."

"You might have mentioned it once or twice" I said trying to lighten the mood. "You know that there has to be someone up there watching over us. So lets just hope and pray that nothing horrible happens to you while your out there." I said as we walked back home.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. What a pleasure to see you both out here. Oh don't you two look like the two darn cutest things on this here planet."

"Why Hello Mrs. Jackson. Pleasure to see you too."

"Oh darling Please stop calling me that, It makes me sound _old._ Call me Marie, I insist."

"Fine, but we insist you call us Bella and Jasper then." Said Jasper.

"Well, ol'righty… fair enough my little southern Belle." She said causing a light blush to appear on my checks.

"Where is Mr. Jackson?" Asked Jasper is accent drawing out.

"Oh, Robert? Well He is 'round here somewhere… I think… Hmm… Now that I think about it…"

"Well, You go on ahead and look for him Mrs. - I mean Marie." I said with a polite smile.

"… Hmm?... Oh Okay darlings, It was very nice to see you two again." She said lost in her thoughts walking off to find her husband.

"Lets get home again Darlin', We've only got a few more hours left before I go. Lets use our time wisely."

"M'kay." I said snuggling up under his arm.

'_How will I ever live with out this man?'_ I thought to myself as we walked home.

o~O~o

Well, that's all that I could muster up within these few weeks. Short I know but please review so I can send you sneak peak of the next chapter and have your PM on cause if its not on I can't send. Hope you liked!

~LilyCullenSalvatore96


	5. Chapter 4: I will Always Love You

**Hey, it's me Lily. I'm real sorry 'bout the wait. As I've said in my previous updates on my other stories, my computer crashed, and I am desperately trying to maintain my class grades. Anyways, Enjoy!**

_**Please Review!**_

_Previously on Southern Love:_

"Why Hello Mrs. Jackson. Pleasure to see you too."

"Oh darling Please stop calling me that, It makes me sound _old._ Call me Marie, I insist."

"Fine, but we insist you call us Bella and Jasper then." Said Jasper.

"Well, Alrighty… fair enough my little southern Belle." She said causing a light blush to appear on my checks.

"Where is Mr. Jackson?" Asked Jasper is accent drawing out.

"Oh, Robert? Well He is 'round here somewhere… I think… Hmm… Now that I think about it…"

"Well, you go on ahead and look for him Mrs. - I mean Marie." I said with a polite smile.

"… Hmm... Oh Okay darlings, It was very nice to see you two again." She said lost in her thoughts walking off to find her husband.

"Lets get home again Darlin', we've only got a few more hours left before I go. Let's use our time wisely."

"M'kay." I said snuggling up under his arm.

'_How will I ever live with out this man?'_ I thought to myself as we walked home.

**Now on Southern Love Story:**

"_So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way._

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry…"

I Will Always Love You ~ Whitney Houston

_**(Please, PLEASE! listen to 'The Civil Wars' Poison & Wine for this chapter.)**_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"**So, what are you going to do after I leave?" My beloved husband said.**

"**I honestly don't know. I have nothing to do, to get up and cook for or even get up to get dressed for."**

"**You know, you still have your family and my family to be with, you'll always have bits and pieces of me with them."**

"**Not all of you though." I said looking down at my hands snuggling into him.**

"**Maybe when I get back we can try for a you and me as one." He said lifting my chin to see my glassy eyes.**

"**I don't want you to leave period." I said as my lip quivered. "Honestly, I don't want a mini you running around reminding me of what I'm missing." His eyes softened at this.**

"**Do you not want any kids?" I looked into his eyes I realized what I said must have sounded like to him.**

"**No, I mean yes I do want kids with you, I just don't need a constant reminder, I would love a child, but… AGH!"**

"**I love you no matter what you want, if you don't want kids I will not force you, I stand by what you want." I looked in his eyes and saw a flash of rejection.**

"**What about what you want? You have say too."**

"**It's your decision ultimately though," He said putting his hand on my stomach. "But I would love some little bouncing bundles of joy."**

"**Lets try now then, I only want what you want." I said looking him straight in the eyes, but before he could say anything I attacked his lips relenting his reply.**

"**Are you sure?" He said.**

"**As ready as I'll ever be, just promise if I do get pregnant that you'll try to be here for the birth of your first child as soon you can."**

"**I promise to try, I wouldn't miss it for the world."**

**With that said we continued our business.**

**10 minutes before Jaspers leaving…**

"**I can't believe we just did that." I said as we were getting dressed.**

"**I can't believe that, that was unbelievable, let's just hope it works." He said as he pulled me from my waist to him and pecked me on my lips.**

"**I Love You." I said pecking him back.**

"**And I Love You." He said pulling me closer to him and kissing my head.**

"**Before I leave, I want to give you something." He said letting me go and go to his side of the bed to his dresser and came back with something be hind his back. "Turn around and close your eyes." I did as I was told.**

"**I had this made for you last week as a anniversary present, but seeing as I'm not going to be here, I will give it to you now." **

**Something cold rubbed my neck as I felt it get lower landing just between my breasts and the back of it landing on the nape of my neck.**

"**Okay, now open your eyes and look." As I looked down at the necklace I gasped at the beauty of what I was wearing. It was an oval shaped lock with intricate details surrounding the rim of it and in the middle was a small pearl in the center of what looked like a flower and two stems coming out from the center and two small pearls at the top and bottom of them and two smaller pearls to the left and right of the center pearl and some smaller flowers and petals surrounding the middle pearl.**

"**Its beautiful," I said as a tear slipped down my cheek. "I couldn't as for anything more from you."**

"**I would give you top of the line if I could." He said as I turned into his arms "Come, we need to be at my parent's house in 1 minute. Let's hurry."**

**"Alright, wanna race?" I said with a hite of amusment.**

**"Alright! 1,2,3 GO!"**

**As the wind blew in my face as we ran down the street I knew i would remeber this moment and cherish it. **

**"I win." He said as he came up to me as I oanted holding onto the post of the fence.**

**"Yeah yeah, you cheater. You got a head start."**

**"Okay, sure." Ke said giving a peck.**

**"Lets go." I said as we walked into his parent house.**

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Took me long enough just to get that together. I really need to pick up my pace don't I? Who thinks I should move the story along quicker? Who thinks I should keep at same pace? Which is really slow… :P**

**ANYWAY! Please review!**

**Love you all,**

**LilyCullenSalvatore96**


	6. Chapter 5: Sad Beautiful Tragedy

Hey guys, it's the one and only me. I am so sincerely dory for not updating any of my stories. We got a new Dell windows 8 laptop and guess what? There is no Microsoft word! Oh the joy. That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell. Any way we got it last year I believe and I don't like to write on the main computer we have in the living room so bear with me guys. Also as you may know if you have been following me since the beginning I started High School two years ago and I am currently a Junior. Who rah! I'm almost done! But My freshman and Sophomore year were really tough on me but this year will be with ease seeing since there are 8 periods and I only have 6 so yeah. More relaxed. I have AP Art History 2nd period, Advanced Costume Design 3rd, ASB/Student Council 4th, Honors English 5th, Honors US History 6th, and Dance 5-6 7th period, and to which I find all of them extremely easy so far. Anyway I will try my best to come on more often and you guys who are still following me rock!

Love Lily.

Now on with the story!

"_I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket._

_Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait._

_We had a beautiful magic love there._

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair._

_In dreams I meet you in warm conversation._

_We both wake in lonely beds in different cities…"_

_Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift_

Southern Love

Bella's Point of View

As Jasper and I walked hand in hand together I couldn't help but glance sadly at him once more as we stepped through the thresh hold of his parents front door.

"Jasper! I see that you have come to say your final bids of farewell to your parents! Valerie! Women! Get over here, Jasper is here!" Jaspers father exclaimed towards the kitchen where Jasper's mother was and made his way towards us as he leaned slightly to the left on his cane. "Ah, Isabella! You look as lovely as you do every day! So nice of you to drop by with my boy."

I give him a small and genuine warm smile as a light shade of blush slowly spread across my cheeks and he pulled me into a short hug then patted Jasper's shoulder with his large calloused hand. Jasper's parents never ceased to amaze and entertain me with their constant bickering, though Jasper did find it embarrassing we have both come to grow used to it.

"Hush George! You'll scare the poor girl away! Jasper rarely comes to visit with her as it is! We don't need you to scare her off even more then you already do with your loud and stubborn self!" Valerie, Jasper's mother said as she walked out of the dining room which was connected to the kitchen, her southern drawl coming out as she stared sternly at George when he started to grumble and murmur under his breathe. "What was that George? I didn't hear you?" She was as she walked towards Jasper and I a warm and welcoming smile graced across her lips.

"I said 'I love you my dear wife.'" George replied with a slight grim as he walked out of the hallway and into the living room, still grumbling under his breathe and Valerie just shook her head as she embraced me in a hug then embraced Jasper into a hug.

"My little boy is all grown up! First you leave the house, then you get married and now you're going off into the war to fight for what's right!" She said as she eventually let go of Jasper and glanced at Jasper and I twice before nodding her head. "You two will make such lovely and beautiful grandchildren!" She said bringing up our previous conversation again.

"Valerie leave them alone! They still have more then enough time to think about having children!" George yelled in response to Valerie in the living room and she just scowled him from where he was sitting with his back to us. "Your glaring doesn't do anything to me so I suggest you just save your energy for something else!"

She just shook her head at him then lead us into the dining room where she had lunch ready and served for us. "Which is exactly why only Jasper, Bella, and I will be having lunch and not you you grumpy old man!"

At the sound of food his ears immediately perked up as he looked up and around from his chair at us. "You wouldn't." He said simply.

"Oh I could and you know I would too." Valerie said as she practically pushed Jasper and I into a chair. "Now eat." She said as she sat across from us.

Jasper and I just glanced at each other, a smile etching across our lips as his mother and father continued to bicker as he and I silently ate our lunch with in a few minutes because we only had so long before he had to go to the train station and leave, which saddened me more and more with each ticking second that went by.

"Come now." Valerie said as she picked both Jasper's and I's plates up and walked into the kitchen with them. "Now go and get all your stuff! We'll meet you two over at the station!" She yelled from the kitchen as Jasper stood up then helped me up from my chair as we silently walked out and back to our house where he collected his luggage and we silently began our journey to the train station, our hands intertwined together in one, and my heart heavy in my chest.

So that's all for now. I know its short but it's better than nothing and my parents are coming home so please review!

Love Lily.


End file.
